


Snowy Wings

by Eastofthemoon



Series: Wings of a Lion [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Team as Family, winged au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 11:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14307831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/pseuds/Eastofthemoon
Summary: While Keith is still adjusting to having his own pair of wings, Lance declares he wants to go skiing.





	Snowy Wings

“Are you done yet?,” Keith grumbled and caused his wings to flap slightly.

Shiro laughed as he continued to fluff Keith’s feathers. “Almost, still got a bit more to go.”

Keith sighed as he fiddled with his gloves. “I never knew wings were this much trouble.”

“Just be grateful your wings aren’t as big as mine,” “Shiro said as he pointed to his back. “Takes even longer to preen these things.”

Keith shut his mouth as he ran a hand through his hair. He could handle a lot of weird things in his life. Sentient robot lions? Sure. Finding out he was actually part alien? Alright. He felt growing a pair of wings was rather pushing it though.

Granted, Keith didn’t feel the right to complain too much since Shiro seemed to have adapted to his own pair of wings. Keith just wish he didn’t keep getting caught in the doorways because of them.

Keith’s musing were tossed aside as Lance entered the room with a sly smile on his face.

“Hey, guys,” he greeted as he leaned over the couch. “Busy?”

“We’re almost done,” Shiro said as he finished off a feather. “You need something?”

Lance tapped fingers against cushion. “I believe the better question is do you two need something?”

Keith raised an eyebrow. “What do you want, Lance?”

Lance continued to grin as he flipped over the couch and landed next to Keith. “I want to go skiing.”

Keith blinked as he felt Shiro adjust one of his feathers. “Um...okay? Dare I asked where this came from?”

“You know that ice planet we just helped out?” Lance said.

“You mean Snion?” Shiro asked as he let go of Keith’s wings. “What about it?” 

“Yeah, that one,” Lance said as he kept grinning. “I just found out they got these awesome hills that would be perfect for skiing. The locals there do it all the time.”

Keith raised an eyebrow. “They go skiing?”

“Well, they call it something different, but it’s basically the same thing,” Lance said. He clapped his hands together. “I’ve always wanted to try skiing and this would be perfect.”

“Then just go and ski,” Keith retorted as his wings flapped a little.

Lance pouted. “It’s no fun going by myself.”

Shiro frowned as he crossed his arms. “Did you ask the others?”

“Hunk and Pidge are busy with Coran, and Allura promised the mice she watch their latest dance routine,” Lance explained as he moved closer and gave a sly smile. “So, I thought the three of us could go.”

Keith choked and shook his head. “Nope, no way.”

Lance narrowed his eyes. “Aw, come on. You get to go super fast when skiing, I thought you would be all over it since you’re an adrenaline junkie.”

“I like riding on things that go fast or fly,” Keith replied as he rolled his eyes. “Skiing has never been on that list.” He pointed to his back. “And I really can’t see how we’re can ski with these things on our back.”

“Actually, it wouldn’t be that bad,” Shiro said as he grasped his chin. “It would be good practice for the both of us.”

Keith froze as Lance looked up to Shiro hopefully. “You’re actually considering this?” Keith asked.

“I went skiing a bunch of times with my grandfather, it’s fun,” Shiro said as he stood. “And we could both use a break from training.”

“So, you already know how to ski?” Lance said as he tossed a fist in the air. “Sweet, then you can teach me and Keith.”

“Just you,” Keith said as he slumped and tried to hide in his wings. “I’m staying put.”

Shiro gently pulled back one of Keith’s wings and smiled. “Come on, Keith, I think you could use a break and I honestly believe you would enjoy it.” 

“Yeah, you totally would,” Lance said as he poked his head in. 

Keith narrowed his eyes at Lance. “You’re just going to keep bugging me until I agree aren’t you?”

“Most likely,” Lance said with a shrug.

“With that said,” Shiro cut in with a more gentle look, “if you don’t really want to go no one will force you.”

Keith wanted to say no, but it was clear Shiro really wanted him to go. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath. “Fine, but I’m not freezing my butt off.”

“YES!” Lance declared as he tossed a fist in the air. “Let’s hit those slopes!”

Keith let his wings cover his face and debated if he just made a mistake.

080808080808080808080808080808080808080

“YAHOO!” Lance declared as he slid down the slope. “This is awesome.”

Keith tried to keep up on the pair of wide skis they had been given by the locals. It was cold, but he had to admit watching the other skiers on the slopes made it hard to resist. Now he just wish his wings would stop flapping in the wind.

“Come on, slow poke,” Lance taunted as he glanced over his shoulder. “I’m leaving you in the dust-”

He was cut off as he slid over a lump of snow. Suddenly, Lance tripped, landed face first into the snow and tumbled before he came to a halt. 

Keith came up beside him and smirked as he offered a hand. “What was that about leaving me in the dust?”

Lance grumbled as he took the hand and grabbed the snowboard he had picked out earlier. “Doesn’t count. That lump of snow took me by surprise.”

Keith kept his smirk as he pulled up his pair of goggles. “You seem to be doing okay on that snowboard though. I have to admit I thought you would be falling over a bunch by now.”

Lance shrugged as he set the snowboard on the ground. “I’ve gone surfing with my family so it’s not that different.” He pointed at Keith. “On that note, you don’t seem to be doing so bad either.”

Keith blushed as he scratched his cheek. “Yeah, guess I’m doing better at this than I thought.” He flapped his wings. “Although, I don’t feel like I can cut loose. I keep worrying these things are going to throw me off balance.”

Lance shook his head. “Dude, you’re overthinking it.” He kneeled and pointed to the wings. “If anything, you should be taking full advantage of those things and Shiro would agree with me.”

Keith frowned as he looked around. “Speaking of which, where is Shiro?”

Lance paused. “Wasn’t he with you?”

“He was, but then he just took off and I haven’t seen him since.” Keith chewed his bottom lip. “Do you think he’s in trouble?”

Lance’s eyes hardened. “Hope not, but maybe we should back track-”

A gust of wind blew over their head and suddenly their leader flew straight over them. The boys watched stunned as Shiro’s wings caught the wind and made a perfect landing right in front of him. Beaming with pride, Shiro laughed as his wings folded back against his back.

“Sorry, couldn’t resist.”

“Shiro, that was awesome!” Lance declared. 

“Thanks, I had to do some practice runs with it,” Shiro said as his wings flapped, “but skiing with wings is definitely a plus.”

“We can see that,” Keith said as he crossed his arms. “You want to race?”

Shiro smirked. “Tempted, but I’ll pass since it’s clear I have a big advantage over you too.” He pointed ahead. “I’ll meet you guys at the bottom!” He waved to them before he began to ski down the slope.

Lance gave a wistful sigh as he watch. “Man, wish I had wings.”

Keith tugged at his pair of wings with his gloved hand. “They’re overrated if you ask me.”

“Easy for you to say since you have a pair,” Lance muttered as he crossed his arms. “Although, I don’t get why I don’t have a pair yet. I mean Blue and I have a super tight bond.”

Keith frowned as he rubbed his neck. “Maybe she just didn’t think it was a good time yet?” He shrugged. “Or maybe she just can’t do it. We never expected Black or Red to be able to do it.”

Lance looked unconvinced but gave a nod. “Yeah, you’re probably right.” He picked up the snowboard. “Come on, let’s go catch up to our fearless leader.”

Keith looked down the hill as an idea sparked in his head. “Actually...I got an idea.”

0808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

“This is both a terrible and great idea,” Lance stated as he steadied himself on the snowboard and strapped in his feet. “I don’t think these things were meant to hold two people.”

Behind Lance, Keith tried to keep his balance as he positioned his feet on the board. “You saying you don’t want to try this?”

“No way, we are totally doing this,” Lance said as he adjusted his goggles and pointed ahead. “Let’s go!”

Keith smirked as he wrapped his arms around Lance’s waist and unfolded his wings. “Here we go.” Keith pushed themselves off and within seconds they began to slide down the hill.

Keith held on tightly as Lance steered and avoided the other skiers. They were going faster and faster with each passing second.

“There he is!” Lance said as he pointed ahead to where Shiro was. “Ready?”

“On the count of 3,” Keith said as he let his wings catch the breeze. “1...2…3!”

Keith flapped and his wings pulled him up in the air. He kept his tight grip on Lance and they both soared through the air together. Lance cheered as they soared straight over Shiro’s head. Shiro barely noticed until he did a double take as the pair passed by him.

“Ha! Did it!” Lance said as he waved his arms. “This is amazing!”

“Good,” Keith grunted, “except I can’t hold you any longer.”

His wings gave and suddenly both of them crashed into the snow. The two of them rolled until they finally came to a stop. Keith spat out snow as he reached for his friend. “Lance?! Lance you alright?”

Lance sprang up from the snow coughing before he tossed a fist in the air. “WE GOT TO DO THAT AGAIN!”

Keith shook his head as Shiro caught up to them. “You guys okay?” Shiro asked.

“We’re fine,” Keith stated as he stood up. “Need to work on our landing though.”

Shiro laughed. “Well, you two definitely caught me off by surprise.” He pointed ahead. “Although, we should probably start heading back to the castle.”

Lance pouted as he held up a finger. “One more run? Then we’ll go?”

Shiro frowned and looked to Keith. “You make the call. Want one more go?”

Keith looked to Lance, then back to the hill as his wings flapped with anticipation. It had been fun to soar like that. “Sure, but this time I say Shiro carries Lances. I want to try that again solo.”

“Deal,” Shiro said as he helped Lance back up. “I wanted to give that move a try anyway.”

Keith smiled as the three of them trekked back up the hill.

0808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

“Alright, I’ll admit skiing was fun,” Keith said as he pulled up a chair in the kitchen. He shivered. “Still too cold though.”

“I hear you,” Hunk said as he set a cup of tea in front of him. “Doesn’t appeal to me either.”

“Although sounds like it would have been fun to watch you guys,” Pidge commented as she leaned back in her chair, “especially since Shiro was showing off.”

Keith smirked. “For Shiro, it’s good for him to show off every once in awhile.”

He expected Lance to back him up but he had been strangely quiet since they got back. “Lance?”

Lance barely seem to hear him as he was desperately trying to scratch his back. “Sorry,” he muttered and grunted. “My..back is just mega itching all of a sudden.”

Keith frowned. “Does it hurt?”

“No, just itchy,” Lance grumbled, “and it’s driving me nuts.”

“Let’s take a quick look,” Keith said as he set down his cup.

“Maybe you picked up a rash or something,” Hunk said as he got in closer.

Keith thought of a different reason Lance’s back was itchy, but he kept his mouth shut. Lance remained still as Keith lifted up his shirt.

Hunk, Keith and Pidge became quiet as they saw a pair of small dark blue wings peeking out from Lance’s back.

“Well,” Lance asked, “what is it?”

“You got your wish,” Keith stated simply.

“Huh?”

“Wings, Lance,” Keith said with a small smile, “looks like Blue just gave you your own pair of wings.”

Lance’s mouth open and shut. He looked lost in thought as his brain processed this information. Then, a wide grin appeared over his face as he let out a happy cry. “YES! I’m going to be soaring like an eagle!”

“That remains to be seen,” Keith replied but couldn’t stop his own smile from growing.


End file.
